


We Could Be Torn Apart

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Hannigram - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: A group of hateful homophobic men wish harm to the murder husbands but they act first.





	We Could Be Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts).

> This story was inspired by a popular new horror movie that I recently saw. The opening scene upset me and I wanted the murder husbands to Hannigram It. APastandFutureNerd was kind enough to help me with the tags.

One of Will’s greatest pleasures was seeing his extraordinary husband taking part in ordinary activities. He appreciated Hannibal’s sophisticated tastes but he relished in seeing him out of character when it was his suggestion that got him there. That was how the former doctor and cannibal found himself at a small town carnival late one afternoon. They had come to a compromise where Hannibal would have dinner of his choice before they arrived at the carnival. Will figured that was the least he could agree to before their senses were assaulted by deep-fried snack cakes and candy bars washed down with dark colored syrup on ice. Will assured him that he would make up for his lack of tooth and gut rotting cuisine with his purchases. When they arrived the sun was sinking back and out of view and giving way to the robust autumn moon.

There was a sizeable crowd for such a small town. In the short time that they had been in their rental they had not seen very many of the town’s residents. Perhaps people came in from other areas to partake in the lights, sights, sounds and smells of the carnival. They were blending in well to small town life. Hannibal had his doubts when Will suggested the place but it had proven to be a safe haven. Families came and rented small homes and cabins to get away from the large concrete jungles of the neighboring cities. 

The flow of people walking past thinned out a bit and there were a few booths set up selling crafts and take home items, Hannibal stopped when the aroma of coffee caught his attention. Will went to the booth next door and had his eye on headbands decorated with animal ears. His heart skipped a beat when he saw black antlers surrounded by white flowers secured by silver ribbons. It looked out of place. Will decided that it looked out of place because it belonged on his head. Hannibal walked over as Will slipped the young woman at the booth the eighteen dollars requested on the beige price tag. The cheery girl clipped the twine holding the tag and wished them a good time. Will asked the older man to assist him in putting his new headband on through his curls and of course, he obliged. 

“Shall we look elsewhere for a matching tail, my dear?” the doctor teased.

“Maybe” he replied as he walked a couple of steps ahead of Hannibal to taunt him with his form moving about in his tight blue jeans. 

The couple moved away from the midway and Will stopped in the center section where some picnic tables set up for the carnival-goers who wanted to sit down with their snacks or dinner. Hannibal took Will into his arms and pulled him to him. He smelled the faint sweat that had worked its way through his curls and had worked its way in droplets on his forehead.He moved carefully to not disrupt Will’s antlers. He kissed his damp hair and inhaled another full breath of Will. He imagined him sitting across from him in the sun on warm sand that belonged to an ocean far from where they currently were. The sea breeze ruffling his hair, the sun kissing his eyelashes and the scent of the salt and sand surrounding them. There were several sites that he longed to take in with his beloved. Their life together was just beginning. He wanted to make the most of all moments.

Hannibal pulled back from Will and drank in the vision of him in the moonlight. It gave his skin a seductively haunting sheen to it. Their eyes met and he heard footsteps getting louder and then stopping at their side. A young man was giving them a disgusted look and pointing.

‘Why are you wearing those fairy ears?” he said loudly, drawing the attention of his buddies. The couple ignored his rudeness and turned to leave the area.

One of the older men that were with the first one stepped up and stood in front of them.

“Didn’t you fairies hear my boy? Answer him.” Hannibal’s eyes darkened and he moved Will to the opposite site and led him away from the offending cretins.

Hannibal had had just about enough of the carnival and didn’t wish for them to be one of the spectacles for the crowd. They moved towards the exit. They made their way out and into the grass of the parking area. A small child walked parallel to them with her father clutching her hand. Her blonde pigtails were swinging in rhythm of her footsteps as her pink sneakers crunched the fall leaves beneath them. Will was so focused on the sound that he didn’t hear the other footsteps on the grass behind them. Hannibal didn’t hear them either as he was lost in thought about what their next home would be like. He hoped to find one with a larger kitchen than the modest one in their current rental. The footsteps drew even closer to them as the car reached their vision on the outskirts of the carnival visitor parking lot.

“You pricks are going to pay for making us come out of there to find out if you’re goddamn fairies, do you understand that?” the man from earlier said to their backs.

It was four against two and they felt pretty confident that they had the advantage. The thing is that you can never know what a person is capable of or what they are prepared to do. In this case, they had no way of knowing that the two men they were herding into their trap were on the run for murder. When one is on the run they tend to value their freedom and carry tools to ensure that they stay free. Both murder husbands had syringes in their pockets to easily subdue anyone that recognized them and tried to bring trouble. It doubles as a protection from bigoted cowards that want to throw their fists into something different. The men took out their needles and caught three of them. One turned to run and Will slid a needle into the back of his neck and he rushed to the ground instead. The younger man wondered if they were to leave them there or not.

His husband answered his question by taking his arms and pulling one of the men into his grip and chucking him into the backseat of their car.

“Will. my darling, would you pop the trunk?” he panted and started to drag one of the men to the rear of the car.

“Yes, my love” he answered with a smile and reached for the button.

  
  


“These meat scraps wished to do us harm. “ Hannibal said as he pushed his tingling fingers through the dark chestnut curls in Will’s hair. “So my most beautiful Redcap, what’s to be done about that?”

Will’s blood lust-filled eyes turned up and over to meet Hannibal’s calm and patient gaze. He knew that his mate was nearly as excited as he was to lay these fools to waste and make better use of their vacant bodies. That knowledge caused Will’s temperature to rise and his throat to dry out a bit. He flashed his eyes over at the four men that were tied together arm to arm and leg to leg. Their eyes were bright white with fear and confusion. Will knew that they were on the right path by how utterly terrified these three ignorant knuckle draggers were.

Will took slow strides as he walked to the fireplace and gripped the fire iron in his fingers and rejoined his murder husband ready to open them up and see if their insides were as atrocious as their actions would lead you to believe. The younger man laughed and stuck the end of the fire iron loudly into the dark hardwood flooring.

“You know, my fae king. I can almost see their design without the visual assistance that I normally require. Something tells me that these things” he spat out with disdain “have a few crime scenes under their belt.”

Will circled them and looked at each of them in the eye. He could see he and Hannibal face down on the ground around their car. A large foot was in his back and he heard a baton hit his husband in the jaw. Will was furious. His body shook and his pulse quickened. He pulled back the fire iron and kissed one of the men in the jaw with the iron. A tooth fled the scene and landed on the man’s lap along with some vibrant puddle of carmine. 

He took the tip of the heavy weapon and jabbed the end of it into the man’s thigh nearly spearing him to the spot in which he was sitting. He quickly twisted his wrist,and when he removed the fire iron a gush of scarlet rain sprayed out and into the air. Meat, skin and hair clung to the iron as he pulled the inside of the man’s thigh out with it. The man cried out with a desperate yowl and Will repeated his work on the other thigh. 

Will crouched and put himself face to face with one of the bastards. He caught his reflection in one of the living room windows. His antlers were still in place but the white flowers were splattered with blood. Surely they would be deep red by the night’s end. He lifted the fire iron above his head and brought it down with a brutal force causing it to enter the man’s skull and skewer into the grey matter inside. A feral grunt came out of his lips as he worked to twist it and yanked it from his head. The man bounced and shook as his life expired. Will took the filthy end of the fire iron and slid it across one of the other men’s shirts to remove the tissue, blood and hair that had collected. The man looked down at his friend’s bloodied hair and scalp and screamed in terror. 

The man on the end was trembling with his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Will could feel the fear off of him. He reached into the table closest to them and took out his hunting knife. The sound of buzzing was followed by music and he realized that they had failed to collect that man’s phone from him. Will pulled it from the man’s pocket and attempted to decline the call but the phone couldn’t detect his motion with his thumb covered in smears of blood. He wiped his hands off on the dead man’s pants as if it were a hand towel.

He opened the gallery on the phone and opened a video. It was shot overhead as two women were on their bellies with knees in their backs. One reached out her hand to grasp the other’s and a foot came down and crushed it under a boot. Will winced as he heard the desperate screams that the other victim was hemorrhaging from her shaking lips. The men laughed in the background.he stopped the video and looked at the gallery. There were several videos like the one he had opened. 

“Oh your insides are sure to be rotten. I’m going to find out though for sure.” Will said with a smile. 

Will looked up at Hannibal and imagined how it could have went for them. He pounced on the man with the phone and cut into his belly with a quick stab and pulled his knife upwards towards his chest.Inhuman sounds and wails echoed through the room. The man looked at Will with agony in his brown eyes. The suffering just brought a larger smile to Will’s lips. He went in with two hands and started to delve into the man’s open body as if this were a gorey treasure hunt and that is sort of what this was. He thrust his hand deep into the cavity and pushed his guts about with glee. 

As he was pulling back he noticed that the man next to him was wearing the same boots as the man in the video that stamped on the woman’s hand when she was reaching out to the other victim. Will lifted himself up and looked at Hannibal. 

“I was right, his insides are repulsive, do you smell that?” he wiggled his nose at his husband. “ Look at the scarlet syrup covering their bodies and running to the dark wood of our floor. Look at that dirty blonde hair dyed ruby with his blood. I have to tell you, Hannibal. This is fun. Care to join me?” Will’s words came out quickly like an electric shock had ignited him.

Hannibal smiled and left the room without saying a word. Will laughed thinking of what his partner might get for their last minute guests. 

Slowly he moved to stand over the man with the familiar boots, 

“ Crush or cut?” Will offered the man two choices. Will was enraged and seeing the world in a red wine filter as his blood rushed through his body like it was beating against a dam. Pump, thrump, pump, thrump. He carefully removed the man’s boots and his socks. The man was mouthing a prayer to Will while shaking his head slowly back and forth.

“That’s not going to help you. You realize that, right?” he mocked him and smiled.

“Crush or Cut,” Will asked again in a colder deeper tone.

The man pushed the words around in his mouth but what came out didn’t warrant a stay of execution. Will lifted his foot and stamped down on the man’s foot. He ground his foot into it as if he were trying to extinguish a cigarette that just wouldn’t go out. He twisted his ankle and mashed the man’s foot into the ground at an unnatural angle. Will moved his foot and kneeled beside the man and took his knife to the man’s ankle giving it a hard deep slice all the way across.

Will alternated between stamping his foot into the man’s foot and ankle and cutting into them. Hannibal moved towards the first man that Will had used the fire iron-on and pounced onto his lap using his weight to press into the man’s thigh wounds. He spat up blood and his eyes widened. They were glassy and Hannibal peered into them listening to him sputter blood out of his hate hole. The older man started to strap the spider gag onto the man before him. He whimpered and gasped and groaned at the expansion of his lips as they were forced outwards and his teeth, gums and tongue were on display.

It would have been more satisfying to Hannibal if he had the time to coach the idiot into chewing it up on his own. It brought him immense joy to watch a person’s mind betray their body and knife the survival instinct in the throat. He recalled when the man approached and asked about Will’s antler hat and he moved like a jaguar and tore at the man’s tongue with his teeth with all of the power that he had. The man’s limbs convulsed involuntarily and copper droplets flew out around them as Hannibal worked his teeth barbarically to remove the man’s tongue bit by bit since he couldn’t get a full grip on it at the root.

Hannibal caught Will’s figure above him watching in wonderment. Hannibal pulled his head back from the twit and drank in the vision of Will’s expression as he was covered in sweat and vengeance. Will’s eyes raked over Hannibal’s current state. His husband’s dark eyes appeared even darker. He was panting from the exertion of the attack. His enticing smile included a scarlet splash across his teeth and his lips. Will dropped to his knees closer to his partner. He looked into his eyes and saw him. He saw the monster that lurked within the person that he loved.

“We’re going to go ahead and dispatch you and then we will take care of your buddy with one good foot. Your last comrade? That one that has sat there and shuddered at every grotesque sound and sight that your body made? We are saving him. We’re going to make his departure last longer than yours. “ Will laid it all out for him and then picked up the man’s phone and pulled up the camera.

Will quickly conducted his macabre photoshoot The man with the spider gag went limp. His eyes were empty and his heartbeat had slowed to a solid zero beats per minute. Will moved over to the man that was barely hanging on due to the pain and shock of the attack on his foot. The younger man opened him up with his knife, sending a gush of warm ruby spray into the air and onto Will. He opened his mouth as if seeking to quench his thirst in the spring rain.

The younger man turned to throw his gaze into Hannibal’s inky eyes. He curled his lips into a smile returning the blood speckled smile that his other half had shown him moments ago. He crawled into Hannibal’s arms and pressed his sticky hands around him to feel what could have been ripped away had they failed to roll out the massacre themselves. The weight crashed over Will pulling him closer and closer to Hannibal.

His fingers pressed with such force that his husband moaned and Will realized that he was scratching into his love’s torso in the embrace. He relaxed his hold and Hannibal pressed back onto his arms encouraging the anchoring into him. He pulled Will’s leg over his body and rolled into his magnetic pull. The world turned around them as Hannibal listened as closely as possible to the rhythm of Will’s soft breathing. It was overshadowed by the occasional groan or growl but mostly he waded deeper and deeper into Hannibal.

“We have to do something about that thing over there,” Will whined into Hannibal’s mouth before kissing him.

Hannibal moved disrupting their entanglement and offered a hand to his love. Will took it and he helped him to his feet and pulled him into a tight embrace. He moved his cherry-stained lips across Will’s pale throat.

“Can we have a bath together first, my dearest?” Will nodded and went into the kitchen for another syringe.

He plunged it into the last man’s neck and tossed it to the floor. He turned and pulled his shirt over his head and hung it on a table back as he headed for the bathroom. Hannibal slowly followed the trail of Will’s discarded clothing and added his as well. Will’s red hand worked like finger paint crayons on the faucet and the side of the tub. Hannibal climbed in behind him and took the shampoo in his hands preparing to wash Will’s blood dyed curls.

Hannibal was thankful that they had managed to get them in their control and change their appointment with death. The videos that Will had uncovered on the man’s phone had shown that the women in the first video were the murder victims that had been on the news the last few days. They could have been snuff stars too. That was twice that they had avoided that fate.

Will melted back into the security of Hannibal. His fingers moved through Will’s heavily bloodied hair. He pushed back hard at the visions that he had of being made to watch Hannibal’s demise. He shivered and pulled Hannibal’s free arm around him and kissed the inside of his wrist.

Hannibal worked in the kitchen with an upturned nose and determination. He moved around checking on everything making sure the presentation was spot on. Will would be home soon and he couldn’t wait to surprise him.

“What in the world is that smell?” Will entered the house fully confused. Coming up to their front door it smelled like a theme park, no, it smelled like a carnival.

“Those horrible pigs ruined our night. I believe you had wanted to eat your way to the back of the vendors and out again, right?” Hannibal explained.

Will nodded and looked at the spread that his husband had prepared as he was out. There were bags of popcorn, a couple of bags of cotton candy. He looked at Hannibal and smiled.

“Are you going to have some with me? I mean, our boy is over here wrapped around himself in a bacon bomb. You made corn dogs? Did you use him?” Will was astounded at how much variety he had been presented with. “I just can’t believe that you killed him without me.” Will was a bit disappointed at missing out on the death of their last captor.

“Hmmm” was all he said as he took his doubtful husband by the hand and led him into the basement. The last man was laying on his back with a wooden frame laying over the top of him as if he were a platform. Hannibal had him set up for Will to work on. Killing the wrongdoers was more his thing than it was Hannibal’s. However, watching Will work was one of Hannibal’s things. He had a hot wax warmer plugged in, a bucket of broken glass and a nail gun setup for his partner. Hannibal turned to see Will smiling a most sinful smile at him. He kissed Hannibal roughly smacking teeth and lips together clumsily. Hannibal’s teeth gripped Will’s tongue playfully and Will pulled back gradually, letting it drag

Will kicked at the edge of the board and found the man dressed only in a pair of white boxer briefs underneath. He spread a generous coat of melted paraffin across the bastard’s body. His heavy breathing and the way he shook as he sobbed had the wax spreading along quicker. Will took the broken shards with their scoop and began to sprinkle it across the man’s body. His chest moved in such a way that the pieces were being pushed about but still, they clung to the dark brown body hair. He pressed the board on top of the man causing him to increase the volume of his sobs.

“Make an x with your body,” Will commanded

The man sputtered and pleaded. “ Please, please, no”

Will crouched down near the man’s covered head. “Do it or I’ll be forced to find proper motivation for you to do so.”

The man cried out as he brought his arms up and out and spread his legs. Broken pieces of clear, green and brown glass in varying sizes caught between the board and the man.. Will took his nail gun and stuck the man’s right wrist to the board, he did the same with the left. That man continued to weep as Will moved to his feet. He started focusing on the feeling that Hannibal was having as he watched Will design. It helped minimize the residue of empathy that he had for the son of a bitch under the board. The last embers that he had burned out as he completed this part of his design.

He took a blanket off of the shelf and tossed it onto the new frame. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his grey boxer briefs. Hannibal watched as Will unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and shook it off of his shoulders. Hannibal caught up to his husband quickly unbuttoning and then removing his shirt. Will looked at him and moved in to remove Hannibal's pants and boxers. He stepped away from him and dropped to his knees on the blanketed frame. He put the weight onto the broken pieces of glass that rested between the man and the board that he shared with Will. He moved up along the board until he was directly over the man’s head, He could see the sweat shining in his blonde hair where it hung above the board.

With Will on his hands and knees before him, Hannibal climbed in focused on the small of Will’s back. The added weight caused the man to groan and shake a bit. Hearing the materials grinding Will could only imagine how horrendous that had to feel. The thought caused him to shiver and he pushed back against Hannibal for relief. He needed the pleasure to dish out the pain tonight. Hannibal rubbed his swollen cock against Will’s cheeks and as he moved inwards he felt the cool silicone of a plug. Hannibal growled and the plug made a crude sound as he tugged it out. Will was soaked for him. Thick globs of lube spread out and stretched from the gradual removal. Feeling vacant Will blindly pushed back against Hannibal desperate for any contact.

The older man filled him in one motion hammering his cock into his partner and began to pound him mercilessly on the board. Will clawed at the blanket and squirmed taking the brutal force that his mate was using to enter him. The man under the frame alternated between crying softly and yowling out like a banshee. It still wasn’t as Will imagined so he looked over his shoulder at Hannibal and said “harder, don’t take it easy on that twit.” Hannibal smiled and growled at Will’s order. He pulled out entirely and snapped his hips to drill back into Will causing him to squeeze against Hannibal’s cock tightly.

On the opposite side of the board, the subhuman frame had gone from cream-colored to a shimmery shade of red where the blood overlapped the broken glass and continued to shift and slide across his waxed and ground-up skin. Pieces of glass were being forced into his body as if he had been in a car crash. He moaned and screamed out. Not a single one of his sounds got any response from the men using him as a frame.

Will felt his knees begin to shake and felt his cock throb but he couldn’t spare the hand for touching himself while trying to remain on his hands and knees on the uneven ground. His thighs started to tremble and Hannibal leaned into clamp his teeth into the nape of his neck. Will growled low and dropped to his forearms and took the spike in his hand. Hannibal dug fingernails into his hips and Will’s eyes started to roll taking his vision. He slammed the spike into the man’s head and pumped thick spurts of come onto the blanket beneath him. Hannibal let out a rumble and tugged at the flesh of Will’s neck as he released into his husband while shuddering against him.

Hannibal climbed up from the board and helped the younger man to his feet. He turned off the camera on the man’s phone and dropped it on the table.

“It’s not just Uncle Jack and his people that we have to worry about out there. It’s a diseased time and we have to remain vigilant and remain on this side of the battle.” Hannibal murmured against Will’s sweat-drenched hair.

“None of them managed to live through the snuff film that they started at the carnival that night” Will smiled 

“Well, neither did the great red dragon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
